


Mithril Hair is Mahal's Graffiti

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Fantasizing, Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, i basically stopped just short of using it as a sex aid, prompt fills, sex in Laketown, this is all hair porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin gets turned on by the sight of Dori's hair and beard loose, and then by how well his nimble fingers braid it back without a mirror. When Dori (and everyone else, really) notices him noticing, things escalate pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithril Hair is Mahal's Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an altered quote: "Gray hair is God's grafitti." -Bill Cosby
> 
> This is also for a prompt on the kink meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16167858
> 
> "When they get to Laketown, everybody's hair is a mess and they definitely have to redo it all once they're in the Master's home.
> 
> While all the Dwarves have a conference lead by Thorin about what to do next, Dori casually does his hair during. He could do it after, but he's just washed it and if he doesn't braid it now it'll never stay in shape! It's all very complicated.
> 
> So while this conference goes on, Balin, who has never seen Dori's hair open before, gets very distracted. It's so long and shinig silver! His beard hair, too. The complete opposite of Balin's own wiry, unruly white hair. And look how quickly he braids it to the back of his head! He doesn't even need a mirror to get it even. And he loops the braids through the beads without any fiddling. How interesting it would be to know what else such nimble fingers can do...
> 
> "Balin! I asked if you agreed?"  
> "Mh? Erm, could you repeat that?"
> 
> Great. He hasn't been caught not paying attention since he was a school boy. Blame it on age..."

Thorin's Companions jumped at the first opportunity they had to bathe, trim up their beards where necessary, and redo their intricate braids and hair styles. Laketown afforded them that luxury, and the dwarves had spent the better part of the day washing and brushing out their long hair and beards. Most of them were finished by the time Thorin called them to the dining table for a discussion on where to go from here, but a few were still finishing up. Balin and Dwalin had been done for ages now, as they only had to brush theirs out, but Ori was still fighting with Nori's gorgeous but stubborn hair, and Dori, well...

Balin found himself having to fight to keep his eyes on Thorin instead of on the lovely sight that greeted him across the table. Dori's hair and beard were long and thick, the silver color uniform throughout. To understate it, Dori's hair was gorgeous. Balin had never seen it let down before, and he longed to run his fingers through it and see if it felt as cool as the mithril it shone like. How would Dori react to such a thing, he wondered? Would his touch be welcome and soothing to him? Most dwarrow enjoyed having their hair played with and their scalps massaged, at least in Balin's considerable experience, and he longed to try it on the fussy younger dwarf.

Would Dori moan as he dragged his nails over his scalp? Would he beg to have Balin tug on those beautiful mithril strands while moving in and out of his pliant, warm body, or would Dori rather have Balin's hands fisted in his hair as he guided Dori's mouth around his swollen prick? Balin wasn't sure himself which he would prefer, but he knew he wanted something.

Dori's nimble fingers plaited the strands quickly, much to Balin's disappointment, but his fantasies soon took another path. If his fingers were that skilled at braiding (in Durin's name, how could he braid those so perfectly without a mirror?), what else would they be capable of? They would probably feel utterly blissful dancing over his cock, teasing him in all the right places to bring Balin to the edge and hold him there. It was also so easy to picture Dori licking Balin's seed from them afterward, and the thought made him shift slightly in his seat to attempt to ease the heat growing in his loins.

It was suddenly impossible to pay attention to what Thorin was saying, Balin's sharp mind already occupied with far more delightful and relaxing pursuits than getting organized for the road ahead. He tried not to stare too hard at Dori as he imagined lying the other dwarrow on his back on the large bed upstairs that had been given to him. Surely the other male's fingertips would dig into his shoulders as he gave that tight ass a thorough pounding that Balin would ensure Dori felt all the way to Erebor. 

After a moment of trying hard not to study Dori, he became aware of eyes on him, and Balin internally burned with embarrassment at having been caught not paying attention, and in the same room as some young ones he had scolded during lessons for the same breach in etiquette. He turned his gaze to meet Thorin's, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Are you all right?" Thorin asked politely, though Balin could hear the surprise and concern in his voice.

Balin gave him a small smile. "My apologies, Thorin, I am fine, merely a bit tired." Across the table, he saw Nori and Ori lean in to whisper to Dori, and then all three of them studied him intently, as though weighing their options. Balin hoped none of them had noticed, but the thought that Dori might have and might be interested sparked some bit of hope within him.

"I had asked if you and Dori would be willing to make a list of the supplies we need to gather before we continue on our path," Thorin said. He glanced over at the Brothers Ri, then back to Balin. The rare look of amusement in his eyes made Balin uncomfortable. Perhaps he had not been as subtle as he'd originally hoped.

Left with little other recourse but to answer Thorin (as, sadly, the table did not obey his will to devour him whole and free him from this discussion), Balin nodded. "Aye, lad. I would be willing to do that."

Across the table, Dori had stopped his attempt to put his hair up and was taking it back down to brush it out again. Balin's eyes sought it out instantly, and Nori and Ori both smirked. Thorin hid a smile and dismissed them then, leaving to check on their ill burglar with his nephews and Bofur in tow. Nori tried to get up and was swatted on the shoulder with his comb by Ori, who wasn't yet finished with his hair. Dori stood as Balin did, and gave him a coy smile that did lit up his beautiful face in all the best ways and also sent heat straight to Balin's half-hard cock. 

"Perhaps we should head up to your room to begin straight away," Dori said. "I have a feeling it might be a _hard_ enough task as it is without putting it off any longer."

The gentle emphasis Dori put on "hard" and the hungry look in his eyes that accompanied it made Balin shiver. Oh, Mahal save him. Dori knew exactly what he was doing to him and he was doing it intentionally, the tease. That was more of a turn-on than his hair, and Balin was sure he would be fully erect by the time they made it to a bed.

"I think that's best," he agreed. "I do believe it will take quite a long time to finish." 

Dori seemed to take his meaning, that he would prefer to take his time with him (though whether either would last long after months of abstinence was unknown to him), and the answering shiver was enough for Balin. He led the way up to his room, politely opening it for Dori and gesturing for him to enter first. Dori allowed it with a polite smile and his thanks, but the second the door was closed he was on Balin, using his superior strength to press the smaller dwarf to the door of the room. Balin bit back a moan, deciding instead to use his mouth to kiss Dori soundly. That seemed to be the wisest decision he could have made, for Dori melted against him, returning the kiss with equal passion.

When he was certain the kiss had Dori thoroughly distracted (and by Durin's beard, was it ever getting difficult to keep his own thoughts in line!), Balin shifted his hands, adjusted his feet, and switched their positions in one smooth motion. Dori's back hit the door with a thump and he gasped in pleasant surprised as Balin pressed him hard to the wood with a knee between Dori's legs that rubbed against his sack with every shift of Balin's body. There were few dwarrows in the world who were stronger than Dori, and Balin wasn't one of them, but he was an old warrior, experienced with holds and tussling and tactics and he knew how to turn his opponent's strength on them.

That Dori hardly put up a fight made it easier. Balin took control, hands sliding over their new clothes to untie and unbutton the fabric until there was nothing in the way but the boots they had to break apart to step out of. They came together again when they were bare, and Dori lifted Balin's hands to his hair, nearly undoing him then and there. Balin ran his fingers through the strands that were every bit as soft and silky as they looked. It turned out that not only did Dori moan when Balin used his nails on Dori's scalp, he also pressed closer and claimed Balin's lips in a hungry, desperate kiss that made both of their toes curl against the rug under the bed. Balin gave the hair a tug, and Dori's head arched back, exposing the side of his neck to Balin's hungry mouth. The beard too was handled roughly and tugged out of the way, drawing a soft, needy cry from Dori's mouth as Balin explored and marked the soft, delicate skin hidden by the hair.

Balin teased and tugged both hair and beard, sliding his nails over Dori's scalp and chin and relishing in the needy noises he drew from his bed mate. Only when Dori let out a strangled moan, followed by, "Oh, just _fuck_ me already, Balin!" did the older dwarrow consent to momentarily cease his assault on Dori's nerve endings. Dori made himself comfortable on the bed when Balin politely gestured him to climb onto it and moved to find something to ease their way. As he was certain it had been months for either of them, some preparation would doubtless be necessary for this to be pleasurable.

There was a vial of oil in the nightstand, which Balin surmised was likely for the exact thing he needed. He joined Dori on the bed and leaned over him to kiss him again for a moment before settling between Dori's legs. Stretching him didn't take as long as Balin had feared it would, and soon enough he had Dori begging for more beneath him.

That was something in which Balin was more than happy to oblige Dori, and he sank into him with haste. Dori took him balls deep with no complaint, and when Balin tried to give him a moment to adjust, Dori was begging for him to _move_. 

Well, who was he to deny Dori such a thing after the other male had let him take such liberties with his hair? Balin conceded, and gave it to Dori as rough and hard as he requested. As their bodies moved together, he tugged on Dori's hair and moaned in turn when the nails of one hand dug into his back while the other gave Balin's beard a sharp tug. 

Neither of them lasted long at all after that, though Balin managed to hold off his orgasm to time it with Dori's. Once he had fully emptied himself inside of Dori Balin withdrew to lay next to him, gathering the younger male into his arms. Dori came willingly, ignoring the sticky mess between them for now, pillowing his head on Balin's chest and letting him play with his hair.

When both had recovered their wits and cleaned up, Dori braided his hair and beard for sleep rather than fashion to have it out of the way so they could get down to proper business.

"If I'd known that letting my hair down was all it would take to get a good hard pounding from you, I think I'd have done that back in Rivendell," Dori said as he lounged against Balin on the bed. Dori held parchment and quill against his upraised knees, ready to add supplies to the list as he and Balin thought of them.

Balin chuckled, and shifted his grip on Dori to hold him a little closer to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the hair at the top of Dori's head, and then rested his cheek against it. "I suppose you know for next time," he said, and frowned at the list. "New weapons. I think Nori and Bilbo are the only ones with any decent arms now."

Dori dutifully added it to the list, and then brought his other hand up to politely cover his mouth as he yawned. "It's getting late. Perhaps we'd best put this aside for now and resume it in the morning."

That didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Not one bit. "Will you stay?" Balin asked, shifting his hands so he could still touch Dori as he turned to put the quill and parchment aside. The shift in position gave him the most delightful view of Dori's backside, and Balin took in the sight with no small amount of pride at having just been inside it.

Dori blew out the candle, then gave him a knowing look Balin barely saw in the moonlight streaming through the window as he rolled back over to face his new lover. "Enjoying the view, were you?" he asked. There was no judgement in his tone, only amusement as they settled under the blankets together for sleep.

Balin pulled Dori close again, and reached around to pinch his behind, earning a startled gasp and then a soft chuckle from Dori. "Balin!"

"Can you blame me, Dori?" he asked. "You're perfection forged by Mahal himself. I'll have a difficult time trying to keep my hands off of you now?"

Dori's hands slid over his chest, under his beard, those clever fingers teasing all the sensitive spots they'd found earlier and drawing a gasp for, Balin as they tweaked his right nipple. "Feeling poetic tonight?" he murmured, but Balin could hear the pleasure in his voice and feel Dori's smile against his skin. The hand drifted lower, and Balin groaned softly as his sack was cupped by that warm hand.

"What?" he asked after a moment of gasping as Dori touched and teased,

That got another soft chuckle out of his lover, and Dori pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then his neck, working his way higher until he claimed Balin's lips with his own. "Want to go another round?" Dori asked quietly.

His voice was barely a whisper, but Balin could hear the lust in it, and it stoked a fire within him again. They would both be exhausted in the morning, but Balin had no doubt it would be well worth his while to indulge Dri while they still could. Dori's hand wrapped around his length, and Balin made up his mind immediately.

"Once more couldn't hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> how do i relevant title?


End file.
